Sesshomaru's Druid
by Seraphim196
Summary: What will Sesshomaru do when he encounters a coquettish female who knows the ultimate secret to Tetsuiga? Not only is this mysterious girl strangly alluring but she is a powerful and dangerous rival. Is it her unknown powers that make him feel this way?
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the crescent moon and a long, faired haired man accompanied by a two headed dragon and a young girl walked through the grassy tresses of a meadow that was illuminated by the moon's light. However, there was a disturbance in the long grass ahead and whatever it was, it was coming closer. Sesshomaru could sense its presence, "Jaken, where have you been?"

Suddenly an ugly green imp appeared at Sesshomaru's feet, "I beg your forgiveness my lord," he said in his pathetic apologetic voice, "but I have discovered some information that might be of use to you."

"I'm listening."

Jaken looked thrilled at his master's words and bowed deeply to him, "Me thanks lord Sesshomaru. Well when we passed by the last village I heard a strange story of a demon woman, most incomparable in strength." Here the toad looking imp looked up into his master's eyes and then quickly adverted them to the ground, "with the exception of you my lord of course. So I made a point to myself to discover more about this demon and found out that she was a great friend of your father's."

Sesshomaru cocked his head in slight interest, "continue."

"My thanks milord. Well it so happens that this she-demon took part in the decision of forging the Tetsuiga and Tensuiga and that she knows many of the secrets that lie behind the their power. Rumor has it that the Tetsuiga has an ultimate secret that only she and your father know, apparently not even the great sword master Totosei knows about it. It is said that the person who knows of this secret can unfold the ultimate strength if the Tetsuiga.

The wind blew and everything was quiet for a moment with the exception of the distant chirping of crickets. "Where can I find this girl?" the lord finally asked.

"She is off to the North West, but not far from here!" Jaken exclaimed sounding very excited that Sesshomaru has taken his information into consideration. "People say that she is taking down the Jinkotsu bandit camp as we speak.

"Good work Jaken, let's go," with that Sesshomaru started to walk off, Ah and Un following in wake and a sleeping Rin on its back. Jaken although, was still sitting on the dirt ground lost in thought, _"Milord Sesshomaru said good work! Ohh he does need me!" _Jaken wiped his eyes with a sleeve and ran after lord Sesshomaru.

But merely a half of an hour later Sesshomaru came to a small cliff and directed everyone to stay behind him while he goes to peer over the edge. Sesshomaru walked to the edge and looked down a horrifically amazing site: the Jinkotsume bandit camp in ruins and afire. Most of the men were running or fighting for their lives, however unsuccessful, as there in the midst of all the chaos was a girl dressed in samurai uniform wielding two katanas and slaying the bandits with ease and finesse that would be most admirable among all warriors. Just like that, this one person single handedly defeated the largest most feared humans among the western territories. Although, Sesshomaru could sense something odd about this so-called "demon" woman and he didn't like it.

The girl walked out of the smoke and flames into the middle of a blood soaked span of dirt ground, where she took out a white piece of cloth and wiped the blood from her swords. "Demon why do you watch me so?" she said as she finished wiping the blood from her blades and looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaped from his perch at the edge of the cliff to the battle scared ground before him. For a moment they stared at one another in complete silence. Back at the top of the cliff Jaken, Ah and Un and the newly awoken Rin watched the encounter of the two below. On the ground Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence, "I've heard that you know something of the Tetsuiga."

She smirked and then sheathed her swords. "Indeed?" Sesshomaru lowered his head a bit and gave her a glare that would unnerve any kind of creature; however this girl seemed not to heed him. "Let me guess you are non other than Lord Sesshomaru. Well I am honored by your visit my lord." She had a voice like smooth ice when she spoke to him, however he could tell it was not intentional for there was an elegance and beauty to it as well. "Yes I do know a few facts about the Tetsuiga but I suppose you have come for the real secret behind it haven't you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her cautiously. "Indeed I have," he said coldly.

"I knew you would be the one who would track me down first. Well I think you obviously are aware that I am not going to tell you, I have sworn an oath, so I assume you came to see if you can battle it out of me." Her hand gripped tightly around one of the katanas.

Sesshomaru placed his own hand on Tokigen, "If that is the only way then so be it." With that he withdrew Tokigen and leapt towards her. She just as quickly drew her sword and blocked his attack. Sesshomaru jumped away and sent a bolt of energy from Tokigen towards her but she countered his attack with an equally strong blast of energy force, however both attacks were cancelled out in mid air hitting neither opponent. Becoming agitated Sesshomaru flew at her and she blocked his attack this time using her second katana. "I knew it, your swords are not of any human kind and you are no demon." She smiled and pushed him off of her and acrobatically leapt into an attack. Sesshomaru thought to himself while blocking her attacks, _"she can't be a demon, I sense no demonic aura around her, but there is something there, which I have not sensed before. A spiritual aura like a priestess? No it's different somehow."_ He jumped and released a green whip like energy from his fingers. The first attempt he made to strike her she deflected it off her sword and when he tried to strike her again she met him by using her own energy in a yellow whip type of fashion, similar to his. A few moments later Sesshomaru cut her across the face but then the two whip forces caught on to one another and became entangled. The controllers pulled each other so that they became face to face. Sesshomaru looked upon her fair face and saw that the wound in which he had inflicted upon her just moments earlier heal to perfect skin right before his eyes.

"It would seem that we are equal in strength Lord Sesshomaru and there is no way you can defeat me as you can see I am an evolved regenerate and I know for instance that the Tensuiga will save you if I try to kill you."

"It would seem so. Therefore I guess I have no choice but to take you hostage until you decide to tell me the secret of the Tetsuiga." With that she released herself from him and sheathed her katanas.

"What interest do you take in the Tetsuiga? After all it is not your sword but your half brother Inuyasha's."

He gave her a cold stare, "That half breed Inuyasha is neither worthy nor capable of wielding such a sword." Sesshomaru glared at her trying to study her and pondering on what she might be. "You are no demon, but you are not human either. What means of creature are you?"

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through her long black hair. "I suppose you have sensed that I have no demonic aura. Well you are correct, although most people think that I am a demon of sorts like yourself, I am neither demon nor human. I come from a race, which has never been heard of in this country save a few, your father was one of those souls. I am a Druid. I come from a distant land where my kind rules like the demons do here, however there is not and abundance of us like there is demons."

"Druid, I am unfamiliar with your kind but obviously my father was not. What was your relation to him?"

"Just a friend. I came here on my master's word many years ago and sought out Totosei, the sword crafter and had my katanas made. There I came across your father who was in turn having a sword created as well. Later on we became close acquaintances, despite the fact that I was very young. Knowing of my unusual advance knowledge for my age, he asked me to help with his idea of creating two swords for his sons, one for Sesshomaru and one for Inuyasha, who was not even born at the time. However, you were always off on some kind of journey somewhere. How I recognized you is because your features resemble your father's well."

Atop the hill Rin and Jaken were watching everything that was going on below. "Who is that Master Jaken? She is very pretty."

"Never mind that Rin, its none of your business! What's important is what she is saying to lord Sesshomaru."

"Ohh…"

Back down on the battleground the druid gazed at Sesshomaru with her intense blue eyes. "Very well then," she said. Sesshomaru snapped out of his train of thought and looked questionable at her. "Well you wanted to take me hostage right? I have nothing better to do at the moment so I might as well." With that she leapt up to the ledge with Jaken and Rin, which startled both of them. Sesshomaru leapt after her.

"Might I know your name if your are to be travelling with us." Sesshomaru asked.

"Lady Aristania." She said simply, looking over her shoulder at him then started to walk away.

"You mean she is going to be travelling with us? Yay!" squealed Rin looking excited and quickly trailed after Aristania. Jaken walked up to Sesshomaru a little puzzled in what just happened.

"Uh milord, might I ask…"

"She is my prisoner until she tells me the secret of the Tetsuiga." With that Sesshomaru walked on.

"Hello, I'm Rin!" Rin said to Aristania. Aristania looked down a little confused.

"You're a human."

"That's right!" said Rin brightly.

Aristania smiled at her and looked at Sesshomaru who was now walking away and raised an eyebrow to his back and gave a smug smile, _"A human lord Sesshomaru?" _Then she turned and looked back at Rin and crouched down so that they looked eye to eye. Aristania smiled brightly, "I am Lady Aristania."

Rin laughed and ran up to Ah and Un and mounted then beckoned Aristania to follow. She followed alongside of the two-headed dragon while Rin was ready to take another nap. Jaken obviously tired as well hopped on to the back of Ah and Un and fell asleep with Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Aristania changed her pace to walk alongside of Sesshomaru. "It seems that you do not stop and rest, do you lord Sesshomaru." He gave a sideways glance at her.

"I am not one who is in need of much rest."

"I understand this I as well am the same, however, I just finished a long day's battle and am covered in blood, as I am sure you can smell. I ask if we can stop in the forest up ahead. I know a place where I can wash up." She gave him a sideways glance and waited for a response.

"Very well we shall stop there until morning." The lord said calmly but with a bit of irritation Aristania could tell. She took this chance to look upon him while his attention was drawn elsewhere. His features were very beautiful and fair for a man, however, that did not at all take away from his appearance. He was dashing and she could tell cunning and lordly but obviously stubborn. His gaze steadily turned back to her and she skillfully diverted her eyes, although she couldn't help wonder what he was thinking in that instant as they were walking towards the forest ahead.

"Why on earth have I insisted on taking this girl with me? Why can I not refuse her either? Is it part of this strange power she possesses, such power and aura I have never seen before. I must keep aware of her actions." But then Sesshomaru glanced over at her and for the first time admired beauty.

The band reached the outskirts when Aristania told him to follow her. They walked for a while through many assortments of trees until they came to a small sort of circular clearing in the midst of the woods. Faint sounds of a waterfall could be heard from here and in the very middle of the clearing was a place where obviously a fire was previously kept. Lady Aristania knelt down beside the small pit of soot and stone and preformed something amazing; abruptly a small ball of fire appeared in her hand. Sesshomaru stood in awe as the orange ball of flame licked the edges of her fingers. She looked at him over the fire in her hand and smiled coyly at him and then blew it in to the fire pit where it made a comfortable, smokeless fire, which provided just enough light for them.

Aristania stood up and pushed some strains of hair from her face and looked to Sesshomaru and smiled, as he stood there expressionless. "I am going to wash off now," she said as she walked towards a tree and unburied a hidden brown sack with straps, much like the one he has seen one of Inuyasha's comrades carry and slung it over her shoulder. She started to walk away and then looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently, "don't worry I will be back." And with that she disappeared into the darkness with Sesshomaru looking at her. After she was gone he then turned and studied the clearing and tried to sense anything unusual about it but he couldn't. Deciding that the area was alright he sat on the ground and leaned against a tall tree, Ah and Un laid down on the other side of the fire still with the sleeping characters on his back.

Aristania walked through the woods with her pack on her back, silently thinking to herself and wondered what mess she has gotten herself into now. She walked in the direction towards the sounds of the waterfall that was nearby and soon she came to a great opening where a calm waterfall laid in the midst. At the bottom of the waterfall was a small pool with some smooth stones at its base and Aristania calmly made her way down to the shoreline where she could see just a hint of morning light over the peak of the cliff. On the shoreline she found a nearby tree and started to undress putting her sack away. She stripped off her armor now crusted and stained with blood. As she took of every piece carefully, so that she was just left in her under garments, she made her way to the shoreline where she started scrubbing each part of her armor. The water was cool and refreshing on her hands and ran a little red while the blood detached itself from her armor. Once everything was finally clean, again she headed to the base of the waterfall, grabbing an herbal cleansing mixture from her pack.

She stood under the water fall and let the water run down her body getting her specially designed undergarment wet, the garment which she wore was as black as her hair and formed around her body fitting like a bathing suit would from Kagome's era. However, the cool water ran over her bare stomach, which gave her a quick chill for the cloth of the garment did not cover her stomach nor arms or legs. In fact all that supported it upon her body was the tightness of it and two thin like sleeves which came off her shoulders.

She opened her herbal mix and lathered some of it in her hands and ran it through her hair. The scent was like wild flowers especially picked for this secret concoction of her own and was soothing to the senses. She could feel her skin tingle as the herbal mix cleansed her skin leaving it incredibly smooth and soft. Then she scrubbed as hard as she could to get all the grit and blood out of her hair and off of her skin.

A strange and pleasant aroma came to Sesshomaru, which awakened his senses. The scent was intoxicating and smelt like various flowers, why he found such a scent so sensually pleasing he did not know however now he was curious as to where it was coming from. Getting up from where he was seated he followed the smell towards what sounded like a waterfall and after a while he could see that a clearing was not too far ahead. Coming through the brush he hid behind a tree making sure not to make himself visible to anything, which might be down there that wouldn't be worth his time. Although, what he saw was no matter of beast or demon alluring him with a sense of hypnotic smell, it was non-other than the Lady Aristania simply bathing.

Now that his curiosity was fulfilled he should have went back to the spot where Rin and Jaken were still sleeping, however, as he looked at her he could not tear his eyes away from the sight. As though her hypnotic beauty mesmerized him. "Could it possibly be one of her unknown powers that is the cause of this," he thought, as he stood there entranced. The water flowed over and down her body, droplets gleaming like diamonds in the new morning light. Her black garment clung tightly to her with the water and she opened her eyes slowly as she stepped out from under the waterfall. From this distance he could see with his keen eyesight the two livid sapphire pools within her eyes surrounded by soft, dark eyelash.

She elegantly swam through the pool of water towards the rocky shoreline and so lightly as though she weighed nothing at all, she made her way up to where she kept her things. And then, she looked up to the spot in which Sesshomaru was hidden by the trees and shadow, he smoothly moved from her line of sight with quickness and grace and felt as though he was just broken from a spell. He walked his way back towards the site, in which they were resting calmly and returned to the spot, in which he sat and adverted his gaze and back to the fire, as if he never moved.

The wind passed through and gave her a complete chill however she still stared up the cliff, "Sesshomaru?" Shaking the thought from her head she grabbed a long piece of cloth and dried herself off with it then sat on a large rock in the sunlight and let her black garment dry while she closed her eyes and relaxed, meditated if you will. She connected herself to the earth in which her powers originate from, finding her center she allowed the spiritual forces flow through her regenerating her powers. After a half of an hour or so she finished and was completely dry, her raven hair glimmered in the sunlight and she got up and went to dress.

Aristania picked up her bag, pulled out a durable cotton silk kimono, and carefully placed her armor into the sack. She pulled on her midnight blue pants and laced them up and then pulled her kimono over her head. It was a most beautiful garment; one would think that it wouldn't be suitable for travelling although, this certain outfit was especially designed for it. The kimono was short; it came to about her mid thigh allowing space for running with long elegant sleeves all trimmed in the same blue as her pants. The actual cloth itself was ivory white and then she took a second piece out made of dark blue and wrapped it around from the top of her chest to her hip bone. This second piece contained intricate embroideries and designs, which added to the splendor of her suit. When she finished dressing she sat down and laced up a small pair of black boots upon her dainty feet and put her katanas in her bag with her armor, however she strapped a small dagger to her calve, just incase.


End file.
